Elliott Gilbert
'Elliott Gilbert '''is a NYU student, who auditions for and joins Kurt's cover band, Pamela Lansbury, befriending him, Rachel, Santana and Dani. He is portrayed by ''American Idol Season 8 runner-up and singer Adam Lambert. Biography Season Five A Katy or A Gaga Elliott is first introduced when he auditions for Kurt's band. He comes in with an overzealous outfit and explains his reason for being late. He begins singing Marry the Night after he explains why he chose the song: Lady Gaga inspires him to be himself. His performance involves swinging on chandeliers, a variety of facial expressions, and more. Santana and Dani are thrilled with the audition and encourage Kurt to allow Elliott to join. Kurt, however, isn’t as appreciative of the performance, and says that Elliott "Isn't quite what they're looking for," and if he is willing to "tone it down," Kurt would think about it. Later on, Santana is still angry with Kurt for not allowing Elliott to join, but is unable to convince him to reconsider. Knowing that Rachel and Kurt are closer than she and Kurt, Santana shows Rachel Elliott's performance, which she recorded on her phone. Rachel then confronts Kurt, as she believes that Elliott has true talent, and urges Kurt to reconsider as well. During their conversation she tells him Santana Lopez told her he wouldn't accept Elliott because he was afraid of sharing the "lavender limelight" Kurt scoffs at this and says if he were afraid of sharing the spotlight he would have started a one man show, not a band. He says the real reason he rejected Elliott was because he thought he would make them too different. He has seen Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez achieve main stream success and he want's that for himself as well. Then he tells her he's tired of being different and challenging people all the time. It's exhausting and there's nothing wrong with wanting to be well liked by everyone for a change. Rachel says that that may be true, but the things that are different about Kurt have always been his greatest strengths and she thinks the same is probably true of Elliott as well. She encourages Kurt to give Elliott another chance. He says he thinks Rachel is right but unfortunately he doesn't have any way to get in touch with Elliott. He doesn't even know his real name. Latter Kurt sees Elliott in the Broadway café. Kurt almost doesn't recognize him, as he is not wearing his elaborate costume. Elliott tells Kurt his real name (prior they had referred to him as "Starchild"), and requests to speak with him and Kurt agrees. Elliott explains he really wants to join the band because he came to New York to do something fun and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for him. He tells him that he always travelled from New Jersey, the state he came from, and New York and that he was turned down for NYADA and therefore went to NYU. Kurt then tells Elliott that he can join the band because he thinks that Elliott might be the thing he needs to make it successful. The band comes together to think of a name, and they can’t really agree on one. After Kurt disagreeing on another one, Rachel comes in and comes up with the name Pamela Lansbury. They all think the name is perfect and use it for the band. After Rachel joins the band as well, they start rehearsing and sing Roar. Puppet Master Elliott is having a meeting with Pamela Lansbury in which Kurt tells them about their debut gig. They are excited until they find out it’s on Thursdays at Callbacks. Elliott and Santana don’t think it’s the best place to have their first performance but Kurt insists to perform there. Kurt explains his vision to the others, in which Elliott and other band members perform Into the Groove in the crowded bar. Elliott and the band are at Callbacks but there is only one person sitting there. They are disappointed and a couple of days later, at another meeting, they think Kurt will stop with the band. Elliott says Kurt is a great leader though and that he’s allowed to fail. After that, Kurt comes in and tells the band that the man who was sitting there during the performance liked the performance a lot and arranged a new gig for them at a better and more popular place. Then, a postman comes in with a box from Blaine with puppets for the band as a way to say sorry for not being at their first gig. They think it’s creepy, but sing The Fox with the puppets anyways. Frenemies After the girls cancel on the Pamela Lansbury meeting Kurt had called, Kurt and Elliott decide to continue the meeting with just the two of them. Elliot is seen in the Bushwick Apartment, making small talk with Kurt. His first few responses, however, are those imagined by Kurt to be rude (Kurt is convinced at this point that Elliott is trying to take over Pamela Lansbury). When asked, he talks about his past and how he started off performing as a young child, taking singing and piano lessons. At the mention of guitars, Kurt asks if Elliott would teach him how to play. At this point, Elliott's confusion at Kurt's odd behavior becomes apparent, and he repeatedly protests against Kurt's excessive compliments. Instead of directly answering Kurt's question, Elliott tells Kurt he should get his own guitar, as he believes that "having the right instrument makes all the difference." The next scene begins with Kurt and Elliott arrive together at a music shop. Once there, Elliott initiates a performance of I Believe in a Thing Called Love, in which he and Kurt sing and dance wildly around the store. The next day, Elliott returns to the Bushwick Apartment, admiring Kurt's record collection. Kurt is still acting strange when Elliott finally chooses to confront him about it. He begins by saying that he is glad that he and Kurt are friends, as he is the "only gay friend who isn't crazy or has tried to hook-up." He admits that he figured out what Kurt was trying to do and Kurt caves, saying he just wanted to know what his deal was. Elliott states that he is not trying to take over his band and they decide to be real friends as opposed to frenemies, and "kick ass" together. Kurt agrees and they capture the moment with a selfie of Elliott kissing Kurt on the cheek. Songs Solos Season Five: Marry.png|Marry the Night (A Katy or A Gaga) Duets Season Five: File:Epic_New_Night_Of_Diva-ness_GLEE_480.jpg|I Believe in a Thing Called Love (Kurt) (Frenemies)|link=I Believe in a Thing Called Love RandE_Barracuda.jpg|Barracuda (Rachel) (Trio)|link=Barracuda Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *The stage name, Starchild, is an homage to the David Bowie album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars. Coincidentally, Adam Lambert models his music style and fashion after David Bowie. *He was the only person who auditioned for Kurt's cover band. *He is the second character to be portrayed by an American Idol runner-up; the first being Frida Romero, who is played by Jessica Sanchez. Gallery Adam lambert starchild chandelier spin.gif Adam lambert rope swing.gif Adam lambert top hat.gif GleeAdamLambert1.JPG Tumblr mv74ruuxnv1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1 500.jpg 1383696 622857661093336 1262549093 n.jpg glee_ep504_bts_2.jpg Tumblr mvqachm9fX1qbnvfdo4 250.gif Tumblr mvqachm9fX1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Tumblr mvqachm9fX1qbnvfdo3 250.gif Tumblr mvq9d2Ak171qjw0a7o1 500.png Tumblr mvq9qmFx9c1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr mvq9qmFx9c1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mvq9qmFx9c1r295ako4 250.gif starchild.gif tumblr_mvuz3mVI7p1rseu95o1_500.gif Elliott Glee.jpg Elliott (2).jpg Tumblr mw62t5kDCJ1ql1znmo2 500.jpg ElliotGilbert.png ABCDEFGHIJKL.jpg Tumblr mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o3 250.gif Tumblr mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o4 250.gif Tumblr mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o2 250.gif BhXXgM9IUAAwTcW.jpg Adam Lambert 5x09.jpg Adam and Kurt.jpg Elliott.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters